


We'll Get Lost Together

by WitchHobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All Dialogue, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I promise this fic isn't as sad as it seems, Kiss of The Spider Woman - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Prison, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: “Ten?”“Yes?”“Tell me a story about home.”





	1. SETUP

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a short introduction to the concept behind Kiss of The Spider Woman. Expect pretty regular updates on this!

**This isn't a real chapter but more of an explanation type situation.**

 

**  
**Kiss of The Spider Woman is a Queer Romance novel written in 1976 by Manuel Puig  
  
The mentioned novel  **and** this fic is written in  _only dialogue._  
  
There will be no descriptive narrative.   
  
Every conversation will start with Taeyong first, and Ten replying. It won't be hard to follow once you start.   
  
The only parts of the plot that this fic will follow from the novel are the concepts of being in jail and the writing style.   
  
  
I hope you enjoy!


	2. The Ocean and Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to dialogue hell

“Ten?” 

“Yes?”

“Tell me a story about home.” 

“What do you want to hear about?”

“Anything. Something happy.”

“Okay. . .” 

“. . .” 

“One time, Johnny and I went to the ocean together. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there were children running, playing in the sand. It was so bright, the waves, if I think about it enough I can hear them crashing on the shoreline.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

“It was, for a while.” 

“What happened?”

“The sky opened up. It rained so much! It was like someone shut the lights off on the earth. Johnny had just had his hair dyed that day, there were streaks of color rolling down his face, he was such a mess… his shirt was white too! It’s was so, so funny, Tae.” 

“It sounds like it.” 

“Johnny, the fool, he tried to rub his face, to make it better, his whole face was tinted just a bit purple for a week. We all made fun of him for it. Despite the fact that he knew if he went swimming, that it would do the same thing, he still blamed the rain for his mistake.”

“This friend of yours seems like a character.”

“He is.”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“Ten?”

“What is it?”

“Are you alright?”

“. . .yes.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“The ocean. I miss it.” 

“. . .I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.”

“When we get out of here, take me there, okay? Just us.” 

“. . .”

“It isn’t just the ocean is it?”

“. . .”

“Johnny is out there. You know it. He’ll come for you and we’ll be free. You know that right?”

“. . .I do.” 

“Good.”

“Okay, if we get out-”

“When.”

“When we get out of here. The ocean it is, I hope you’re a strong swimmer.” 

“Is that worry I sense, Ten?”

“No, just me being a good sport, seeing as I’m going to dunk you the moment we touch water.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“We will. I hope.”


End file.
